Like Father Like Son
by lacsim1978
Summary: Olivia, a lawyer and adjunct college professor has lucked up and found the man of her dreams in Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Even though it happened in the past, will a drunken night of hot passion come to light and destroy their budding relationship? Will Fitz  be able to ever look at Olivia the same way? Will the other man ever be able to let her go?


Hey all! This is my new story that I have had in my head for months now and I finally finished the first chapter! For all those reading All Caught Up, I haven't forgotten about you or the story, I just been real busy I normally only get to write when I have down time at work. I hope to have a new chapter for that story up by the end of the week. I wish I did, but I don't own any of these Scandal characters.

Like Father Like Son

Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me, please no, not this morning." said Olivia, in a sweet-but defeated tone. The clerk at Java Hut coffee shop just told her the credit card reader was out of order, and for now the shop was only taking cash. Olivia signed, "Ok, well I never carry cash, so just cancel my order". "I'm sorry Ms. Pope, I know how you love the pumpkin spice latte", said the clerk as he gave back her Regions bank card. Olivia comes in to the "Hut" a few times a week for the past couple of years and the staff members have grown to know her well. "It's OK Kent, not your fault, I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully it will be up and running. I have to go now though, or I'll be late for class". With an embarrassed nod, the clerk waited on the next customer in line. Olivia had scooted out of the way but was still to the side of the counter adjusting her purse onto her shoulder when she heard, "What she had and make is a double". The clerk nodded as he rang in the order. Despite what she "thought" she heard, Olivia was in her own little world, disappointed that she wasn't getting her latte, she just wasn't paying attention, until a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Ms. Pope this is for you?"

Olivia whipped her head around towards the sensation of the tap, "Yes?" with a questioning look of a raised eye brow. "Well I heard the machine couldn't take your card, no worries, you don't have to give me extra points on the exam this Friday". In awe, and somewhat taken aback, she reached for the latte and nuzzled it slowly under her nose savoring in the rich aroma of the pumpkin spice. "Gerry! Gerry Grant, here to save the day" said Olivia, in a dramatic, playful tone. "You have no idea Gerry, you have made my day, and if you will allow me I'll get some cash later on and pay you back after class"….oblivious to her comment, Olivia smiled at Gerry and he returned it with a big grin, blushing a bit. Oh I made her day, he thought. "I said no worries Ms. Pope, just think of this as a little unattached gift. Pay it forward at another's time of need and we'll be even". Olivia cocked her head to the side and with a humble grin nodded and took a sip of her latte. With a crooked grin, Gerry nodded in return and made his way out the doors.

Olivia was adjunct professor at Harvard, teaching Ethics this semester. She had been teaching there for 2 years, while being owner of Olivia Pope & Associates. Gerry was in her class, and in his junior year. She noticed how attractive he was, who didn't notice, but she also noticed how sweet he was. A true gentleman, Gerry stood about 6f3, lean muscular build, dark brown hair jumbled in loose curls, and the bluest of the clear ocean blue eyes. He also had dimples and a cute little dent in his chin. He sort of reminded her of that bad guy in Ghost, but with darker hair and the guy from Ghost was cuter. He was clean shaven and always smelled oh so good. However, he was just a boy, probably not even 21 yet, but he was her student and she wasn't about to go there, so that was that.

Gerry also noticed her. He had always had an attraction to slightly older women, he knew she could be no older than 30. But then again, Black women aged well so he wasn't sure. What he was sure about, though, was that Ms. Pope was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, and it was rare that he saw her off campus. She had flawless, smooth peanut buttery brown skin, full pouty lips, a perfect nose, and big, Bambi-like dark brown eyes and captured him from the first day he had seen her. She wasn't that tall, about 5'4, but she had long, smooth silky legs that hugged those boots just right. She was slender, but curvy and had an ass that made Gerry want to just smack. Her hair came passed her shoulders, but most days she wore it in a tight bun, with a few strands that would get tangled in her black rimmed hipster glasses. She never wore heavy makeup, but made sure her lips were nice and glossy…just teasing to be kissed. All the guys, unless they were gay, were crushing on Ms. Pope, including Gerry.

Still on his high from seeing Olivia, Gerry walked with an extra pep in his step. This woman really had made his day and the day was just getting started. He was heading to campus when he ran into his buddy Jake. "Hey wuzz up Ger, what the hell you grinning about", "Nothing Jake, I just saw Ms. Pope with her fine ass!" Gerry said with a "pop" sound when he said her name. "Awhhh, the ever so lovely Olivia "make a grown man cry" Pope.

Later on that evening…

"Abby! Abby!", Olivia said in a roaring laughter. Abby, Olivia's best friend, was pissy drunk and had just taken a vodka shot off of the bare, chiseled stomach a younger college stud. "Whooooo hooooo, yeeeesssss!" Abby shouted excitedly as she shook her head, gritted her teeth, and squinched up her cheeks at the bitterness of the vodka. The two best friends had decided to go to Winners, the local college pub, after work. Olivia usually didn't hang out in college bars, but Abby convinced her, stating that she was "starving to death", and Winners was the closest place around.

"Soooo Olivia", Abby slurred, "Who is the sexiest guy in here you would fuck tonight?" With a fake look of disgust, Olivia discreetly scanned the room so Abby wouldn't notice.

"Abby, you are so raunchy", she giggled, all the while continuing to scan for a hot co-ed. She stopped when she saw him…that tall, fine, ice cold drink of water that could quell her rising heat. "Him… Abby, look over there to your left at the guy in the fitted gray t-shirt and dark jeans, he is the one I want. That's Gerry, he is in my Ethics class, but believe me, if he wasn't, I'd be a cougar tonight and let him fuck the shit out of me!."

"Ohh Gerry…fuck me fuck me!" Abby teased as she bounced up and down in her chair riding an invisible dick

"Shhhhh, shut up Abby!" Olivia giggled…and as if fate would have it, Olivia looked up in his direction and he was staring at her. He smiled brightly when their eyes met and he held up his beer with a questioning look. Olivia smiled back and held up her hand as if to say she had had enough. However, that did not stop Gerry as he quickly made is way over to her with an extra beer in his hand.

"Well hello Ms. Pope, how are you this evening", Gerry said with a goofy grin, he was beyond excited to see her. I hope you don't mind I bought you a refill, referring to the extra beer in hand; he reached out to give it to her.

"Oh no, Gerry I'm good, haven't you bought me enough to drink? Besides, taking an alcoholic drink from a student of mine would be inappropriate Gerry", she said in an unintentional sexy ass voice that was driving Gerry wild. He had been crushing on her all semester.

"Well then Ms. Pope, let us be inappropriate" Gerry felt like since he had the balls to be bold, he was going all the way. Olivia was flustered and was blushing, she thought Gerry was a very, very sexy, good looking man, but she was a stickler for the rules and have never and would never cross those boundaries. Abby had long since disappeared onto the dance floor and was twerking on her latest victim. Olivia willed Abby to look over in her direction…she needed guidance, but to her dismay her friend had abandoned her. Olivia looked up at Gerry, who was staring back at her with lust and his eyes. Olivia gulped, took a big long swig of the rest of her beer, slammed it down onto the table and said, "Your place or mine?"

Damn, he was ready, but Olivia kept fumbling her keys at the door. She was drunk and stumbling, but so sexy as she giggled. It was driving him wild and his thoughts ran to all the things he would do to her body…it would be endless pleasure. After what seemed like forever, they were in her bedroom. It was pretty dark, so he didn't have the best view of her place, and at this point he didn't care. His eye was on his prize, a woman that at least 30 of his frat brothers have fantasies over, and out of all those men he would be the victor.

As Olivia leaned her face into the palm of his hand, a look of pure lust filled within her dark eyes, Gerry was lost. He had never felt this way before. It was official, he was in love.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but he pulled away to catch his breath for it felt like he was drowning. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Olivia was, and as she continued to lay sloppy kisses on his neck his mind drifted off. Was he really in love? Was she really this drunk? Why was he acting like a pussy whipped freak before he had ever had the pussy…and before he completely lost his grip on reality, he snapped back, flipped her over, and began to devour every inch of her body. She was so sweet, skin so smooth and soft, like satin, more that he could ever imagine. He was taking his time in and worshiping her body, apparently he was taking too long as Olivia began to buck her hips under him.

"Gerry, fuck me, please…now". Little did she know she was making all his dreams come true and he didn't want to ruin it.

He didn't even remember how her dress came off but he quickly unhooked her black bra and ripped her matching black thongs .He threw off his own cloths and when they were both naked he took another moment to take in the stunning body lying underneath him.

"Olivia you are so fucking beautiful, you are so sexy, so… wonderful". Olivia seemed to awaken from her stooper and they stared at each other. She took in his perfect face and brought down his face to hers where she placed the most perfect, sweetest kiss upon his lips. "Thank you, Gerry…now…take me".

Olivia began to moan in ecstasy as Gerry worshiped both of her succulent breasts in his mouth; he began to gently kiss down her body and onto her toned stomach. Olivia screamed out in pleasure as his hot mouth feasted on the meal that was between her legs. He reveled in the sweet juices that poured into his mouth and he knew he could never get enough of her.

He slowly entered her, burning this moment in his brain. Finally! Finally he was lucky. Finally he was making love to the woman of his dreams. It didn't matter to him that she was heavily intoxicated and probably wouldn't remember come morning. It didn't matter that if she was sober she would never allow herself to have sex with him-he knew this. But all that mattered in this moment was that he had been at the right place at the right time. He was in heaven, her pussy felt like heaven.

"You are so fucking tight, Olivia"…he struggled to even speak and her only response was to scream out louder and louder and he pounded hard into her over and over. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist, matching him thrust for thrust. During their 2-hour long fuck fest he felt her walls squeeze him over and over, but he had held off. Now Gerry felt his release grow near. But he refused to let go, not wanting this moment to end. That is until the magical thighs of Olivia Pope cast a spell on him. For the 7th time, he felt her walls tighten around him, and despite him wanting to hold off, her pussy clasped around his dick so tight he involuntarily filled up every inch of her uterus with his thick, hot, white cum. Gerry was not a ho by any means, but he had had his share of women, but no one…no…one…ever came close to what he was feeling now. He was dripping with sweat, he was dripping sweat on her, but he didn't want to pull out of her. The look on her face was pure bliss, pure satisfaction and he was the reason.

Olivia lay beneath Gerry basking in the after sex euphoria. She hadn't had sex in 13 months since her breakup with Stephen and she couldn't believe she had given it up so easily after a few drinks. However, she had no time to think of that now, this boy had beaten her pussy up with his big dick and she was ready to sleep. As Gerry still lay on top of her, she nudged him a little letting him know to move. He rolled over beside her and held her in his arms. They stayed like that for what seems like forever. His mind was going 200 mph over and over replaying the events of this night. Then out of nowhere he remembered that he didn't even think about wearing a condom and he had cum so hard inside of her. Normally he would have panicked…you never know what diseases are going around, but he felt in his gut she wasn't that type of woman and she was so tight. She felt like a virgin. "Was she a virgin?", he thought to himself, "Naw, surely not"…but the last thing he needed was a baby running around-what would his father think, he had warned Gerry that 50 was too young to be a grandpa. However, Gerry was content, he didn't panic, he wasn't going to run, he was going to think of a plan to keep Olivia and make her his. He wanted to show her he was more than just a college frat boy, but he had a feeling when she woke up things would not be as sweet as they are right now.

"I love you Olivia, sweet dreams"

I live for feedback!. So please please please, tell me what you think. Do u like it? Love it? Hate it?


End file.
